Alternate Timeline
The 'alternate timeline '''was the original series of events that followed the Rusty Eagle's journey to Geneosmosis to track down Rhast. Events played out differently and eventually led to a Spiff attack on Croissant by Dharth Bob, and rise of the Dictator. The Jebi Order was nearly crushed, despite heavy resistance. The Guy-Gone Weird of that time pinpointed a crucial point in the past, and secretly stole an experimental time ship. Narrowly avoiding the Dictator's forces, Guy-Gone traveled back to secretly board the Rusty Eagle and give his younger self a vision, warning about the impending consequences of their next encounter with Rhast. This encounter, as well as his involvement in the following battle altered the series of events to prevent the attack on Croissant. The alternate Guy-Gone then met with Only-One Cannotbe and Captain Typhon, warning them about things that may still happen, before departing. History Background Everything prior to the following events played out indentically in both timelines. Prior to these events, Guy-Gone Weird, Sprint Render, Typhon and Shawn Duet had just escaped an encounter with bounty hunters on Nexus Station while looking for information on Rhast, who had attacked them on Cypress III. Battle of Geneosmosis Their search led them to Geneosmosis, where they were ambushed by Dharth Bob's Spiff fleet and forced to crash-land. On Geneosmosis, Typhon was consumed by his anger and was transformed by the symbiocolate into Syphon. Enraged, he killed Exor Kruun, the new vessel for Rhast's spirit. This act released the spirit of the ancient Spiff lord, Dharth Deceivious into Typhon, creating an unstoppable evil force. Abandoning his friends on the planet, he joined Dharth Bob in leading the Spiff armada to Croissant. Only-One Cannotbe, having tracked Guy-Gone on the Rusty Eagle, arrived at Geneosmosis too late to stop the Spiff fleet. There, he brought Guy-Gone, Sprint, Mobacca and Duet aboard the D.S.X. Machina. Spiff Attack on Croissant Some time after Typhon's conversion, he infiltrated Spacefleet Command on Croissant. He ordered all fleet vessels to various locations and completely destroyed the defense network, leaving the planet vulnerable to attack. The planet was promptly bombarded by Dharth Bob's Spiff fleet, destroying crucial areas including the Congress, Spacefleet Command and the Jebi Temple. With Spacefleet vessels realizing the deception, they slowly returned to Croissant to engage the enemy. The Spiff forces were pushed back, but the damage was done. Dictatorship Declared With the Democracy still reeling from the attack, Supreme Pitza Pulpyjuice declared a state of emergency and proclaimed himself Dictator of a new Galactic Dictatorship from the ashes of the Democracy. Declaring martial law, he took direct control over everything. The Spiff attack had in actuality been a plot by Dharth Very Insidious to use a crisis to control the galaxy. Managing to frame the Jebi for the attack, the few surviving Jebi fled and rallied to Only-One. Resistance Movement Only-One became obsessed with tracking down Dharth Bob. During an engagement with his command ship, he and his crew were forced to abandon the D.S.X. Machina just before it was destroyed by Bob's fleet. Shawn Duet suggested a design for a new command ship that could lead the resistance against both the Spiff forces and the Dictatorship. Work began on the Eon Vulture II, a large battleship with advanced weapons and technology gathered from cultures opposed to the Dictatorship. Guy-Gone was sent to gather some of his clones from the cloning facilities on Kowmino. The Eon Vulture II was christened at a secret ceremony in Unknown Space. During the ceremony, Guy-Gone appeared to be killed by some rogue words flying through space. Spiff Revealed During what would become the final meeting of Congress, Dictator Pulpyjuice publicly revealed that he was in fact Dharth Very Insidious, leader of the Spiff forces, and that he had staged the attacks to come to power. He revealed his apprentices - Dharth Nader, Dharth Bob and Dharth Typhoon (formerly Typhon). He promptly killed most of the congressmen with his Spiff lightning. One of the few congressmen to escape, Futhorc Haacko, secretly contacted Only-One at the christening ceremony and informed him that the Dictator had controlled the Spiff all along. Discovered part-way through the message, Haacko was taken to one of the Dictator's work camps. Gathering Allies With the loss of so many Jebi in recent times, Only-One had no choice but to find more Jebi potentials to train, no matter how dangerous. He picked Shawn Duet, and began his training. Meeting with a secret Jebi contact, Rig'ur Mortuus, on the planet Sasnak, Only-One was given a message - that the remaining Jebi were in hiding at the secret Enclave on Floam. At the same time, Dharth Nader contacted bounty hunters to track down the Eon Vulture II, including Disco Fett. The Dictator also had his ultimate weapon - the Doom Ball constructed. Sensing the lack of available time, Only-One decided to take his Jebi Starfighter and several small transports to Taboo, in order to locate the remaining garrisons of Guy-Gone's clones. He left the Eon Vulture II under Duet's command. Duet took the ship to Floam to rescue the remaining Jebi, as well as make contact with an old friend who gave him the original Eon Vulture's cloaking device. There, he was confronted by Dharth Typhoon and his secret apprentice, Starcutter. While the Jebi were loaded onto the ship, Duet dueled the secret apprentice. Killing him, he dueled Typhoon. Unable to harm his old friend, however, he was nearly killed. He managed to escape, and set course to rendezvous with Only-One on Taboo. The Approaching Fury On Taboo, Only-One loaded up the clones, but was confronted by Dharth Bob. Eager for a rematch, he engaged Only-One in a duel. Duet arrived, but was cornered by Disco Fett, who had tracked the Eon Vulture II since Floam. Duet disabled Disco Fett, but Dharth Bob revealed the Dictator's latest weapon, an army of clones based on Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist. Dozens of clones faced the two Jebi. As other Jebi arrived out of the Eon Vulture to help, along with some of Guy-Gone's clones, Dharth Bob made his getaway, confident that they were doomed. The group of Jebi managed to defeat the army of clones, but at the cost of several Jebi and troopers. Revenge of the Jebi Made aware of the Doom Ball, the resistance forces met at a neutral location and began planning a multi-pronged attack against the Dictator's forces. Only-One led the fleet to Croissant. The resistance landed walkers on the lowest levels of Croissant to attack the Dictator's occupation forces. Several garrisons of Guy-Gone clones were sent to fight off Tyrannical-Fascist clones in the major areas of Croissant, including building rooftops. Sprint Render led the fleet to engage the Dictator's fleet and eventually, the Doom Ball directly. Finally, Only-One and Duet led a strike team aboard the Doom Ball. The strike team, made up of Jebi survivors, Guy-Gone clones and loyal Spacefleet officers, destroyed the Doom Ball's shield generator before being killed by the Dictator's troops. Only-One and Duet made their way to the throne room on the Doom Ball to confront the Dictator. There they were confronted by Dharth Nader, Dharth Typhoon and Dharth Bob at once. During the frenzy, Dharth Bob was stabbed by Dharth Typhoon, then cut in half and thrown down a shaft. Only-One managed to wound Dharth Nader, just as Dharth Typhoon cut off Duet's right arm. Wounded, Dharth Nader removed his mask to reveal a disfigured Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist. He revealed that he had been severely injured during the attack on Croissant. The Dictator promptly killed him, no longer seeing him as an asset in his condition. The Dictator moved to Only-One and Duet, preparing to finish them, taunting them about the uselessness of their attack. Only-One then smiled, and proclaimed that he knew the resistance stood no real chance. He informed the Dictator that he had deceived him, and that the attack was merely a mis-direction from their true plan. Guy-Gone's Plan In actuality, Guy-Gone's earlier death had been faked, as a means of keeping himself hidden as he executed their real plan. Earlier in the war, Only-One and Guy-Gone realized that the Spiff could not be defeated as long as Typhon was possessed by the symbiocolate. Pinpointing a crucial point in the recent past, Guy-Gone set out to Croissant to find and capture a time ship that Spacefleet had secretly been developing. Possessing a creature that hid his Jebi abilities as his pet and disguising himself as a loyal Dictatorship official, Guy-Gone snuck into Area 47 and captured the vessel. Making some modifications, he set the destination time and blasted his way out of Croissant. Passing by the Doom Ball's throne room, the Dictator yelled furiously, and ordered his ships to concentrate on the time ship. They switched targets, but it was too late - the time ship had opened a portal to the past and passed through, closing the portal. Alteration Arriving not far from Geneosmosis, Guy-Gone piloted his ship to meet up with the Rusty Eagle, en route to Geneosmosis. Using the cloaking device obtained by Duet on Floam, which was secretly delivered during the Battle of Croissant, he cloaked the ship and docked it with the Rusty Eagle. Secretly boarding the ship and hiding in the shadows, he snuck up behind his younger self and performed a Jebi Mind Merge, giving him glimpses of the future that awaited. As Guy-Gone awoke, he warned him about the coming battle and advised him to "Save the enemy - save the galaxy." He then left the Rusty Eagle and followed it to Geneosmosis space. Outcome During the duels on Geneosmosis, Guy-Gone prevented Typhon from killing Exor, allowing Rhast to be destroyed, and pleaded with him to fight the symbiocolate. He was able to fight it, but at the cost of his own life. Returning to his command ship in an increasingly unhinged frame of mind, Dharth Bob decided to attack Croissant anyway. Yet with the Rusty Eagle repaired and speeding toward the blockade, he switched focus on destroying his nuisances once and for all, effectively delaying him. Only-One's fleet arrived in time and engaged the Spiff fleet, dividing Dharth Bob's attention. Sneaking aboard Dharth Bob's flagship undetected, the future Guy-Gone disabled the ship's shields, allowing Exor to board in his ship and capture Dharth Bob. Warning With Dharth Bob captured, Guy-Gone, Sprint, Duet and Only-One paused to mourn Typhon, only to discover that he had actually survived. Guy-Gone decided to leave the Jebi Order and follow his own path. While walking down a hallway on the D.S.X. Machina, Typhon and Only-One were confronted by a cloaked figure. The figure revealed himself to be the future Guy-Gone, who explained about the time he came from and how and why he altered the past. He congratulated them all, but warned them that the Spiff were still likely to strike at some point in the near future, though he could not say when and how, as he had altered the flow of events he knew. He then warned that the Spiff had infiltrated the Democracy (though he did not know how extensively, as he was not made aware that Pulpyjuice was Very Insidious), and he left a cryptic message: "There are 6 Spiff Lords". The older Guy-Gone then left, presumably to find a quiet corner of the galaxy to disappear and no longer interfere. Death Years later, at the launch party for a new, smaller, Eon Vulture II, Typhon received a communique informing him of the death of the older Guy-Gone. He and Only-One reflected on his passing and the ominous information that he had given them. Following the successful victory at the Battle of Nom Crustacia, the spirit of the older Guy-Gone looked on at the happy companions he had helped to set on the right path. Repurcussions Because of the changes to the timeline, several events either changed, or never took place: *The symbiocolate was destroyed. *The spirit of Dharth Deceivious was released and destroyed. *The essence of both was harnessed and used by Dharth Very Insidious. *Dharth Bob was captured, though he would later be freed by his fellow Spiff. *The Jebi Order was made aware of the Spiff infiltration before they attacked. *Croissant was spared devastation, and Dharth Very Insidious fell back to another plan to rise to power. It was still attacked, through by the Doom Ball itself as a proving ground. *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist was not mortally wounded on Croissant and forced to wear a life support suit. This also never lead to the Dictator using his life-pattern to create an evil clone army. Ironcially, he would be injured and wear one regardless, under different circumstances. *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist took his secret apprentice, Starcutter, rather than Typhon. *The Jebi were eliminated secretly and quietly over a long period of time, rather than suddenly. *Duet didn't become a Jebi. Instead, Typhon was trained by Only-One. *The D.S.X. Machina was not destroyed. The Eon Vulture II was instead made as a simple replacement vessel for the original, rather than a large battelship. *Exor Kruun regained his identity and survived to capture Dharth Bob. He would eventually infiltrate the Spiff to sabotage them from within. Behind the Scenes The idea of the alternate timeline stemmed from the idea to include a parody of ''Star Trek (2009) in Return of the Smuggler ''and ''Dark Equilibrium. Wanting to parody the arrival and meeting of Spock Prime and his alternate self, it was suggested to have a future version of Guy-Gone warn his younger self about what would happen in the future. With the inclusion of a sub-plot that mis-lead viewers toward Guy-Gone's anger over his companions' mocking and his inability to be a good Jebi, and the mis-direction that Rhast thought he was supposed to turn Guy-Gone, rather than Typhon, this new plot element seemed like a perfect fit. During the meeting scene at the end of Dark Equilibrium, Matt and Sean wanted to throw in a hint/foreshadowing about the planned sequel The Plot Strikes Back. The idea was chosen to parody two important foreshadowing scenes - one from Attack of the Clones in which Count Dooku tells Obi-Wan about Darth Sidious' infiltration of the Republic - another from a final scene in the Battlestar Galactica miniseries, where Commander Adama finds a note that reads "There are only 12 Cylon models." Alternate Timeline History In formulating the scenes with this future Guy-Gone, an alternate series of events was needed, even if it would not be depicted in its entirety. Parts of it, involving Typhon killing Exor/Rhast and Croissant being attacked came naturally from the story. The events following this were adapted from the two older sequels that were canceled, The Approaching Fury and Revenge of the Jebi.'' ''Most of that storyline was easily adapted, with Typhon taking the place of Dharth Smithius, and without the original ending. Appearances *Return of the Smuggler (Appears in vision) *Dark Equilibrium (Appears in vision) Category:Timeline